


愿神将我碾碎

by gawiel



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Blasphemy, Catholicism, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawiel/pseuds/gawiel
Summary: ep08中亚美尼亚人将Gereon Rath劫走后，决定弥补Gereon为他造成的损失。





	愿神将我碾碎

Gereon睁开眼。  
他不知道自己在哪，阴暗昏黄的灯光，酒精和雪茄的味道。他昏昏沉沉的。昨晚喝醉了吗？  
他试图动一下，却发现自己的双手固定在身体两边动不了，而自己的身体也不听使唤，软绵绵的。意识中的一小部分感到了危机，试图唤醒其他的部分。

“你醒了。”  
他的视野中突然出现了一张脸，中年的男性，头发与胡子都梳理得一丝不苟。亚美尼亚人，他刚刚拿空了他的保险柜，用枪指着他，当着所有客人的面，穿过了他的俱乐部。他想起来了。

喧闹的爵士乐声隐约传来。  
这里一定是Moka Efti的地下室，柏林深夜通宵达旦的歌舞，甚至不会因为一晚上的枪战而停止。

亚美尼亚人仍是像被他劫持时一样，晚礼服笔挺，姿态从容，甚至可以说得是和蔼。他抽着一支雪茄，香气浓郁，雪茄的烟雾让阴暗的灯光在他身边形成了一圈光晕。  
"没有人会伤害你，科隆小鸟，但我们需要先确保你会听话。"

“我要是想杀你，你早死了。我说过我们知道你的一切，你什么时候起床，什么时候在哪里见谁，你在哪里拿药，在哪个酒吧喝什么酒，去哪个教堂参加弥撒。甚至，Yucatan。”  
这是他第二次从他嘴里听见这个名字。Yucatan和他们兄弟一起上了战场。他几乎要开口问他怎么知道Yucatan，以及那个更重要的问题。但他从亚美尼亚人的眼中看到了令他恐惧的东西：期待。他像等待猎物一样，用一点碎肉引诱他走进自己的罗网，他正含着笑意把玩着Yucatan这个名字，带着答案，也带着猎枪。  
不，他宁愿不知道。他不能在这样的情况下以这样的方式知道。

他紧闭的嘴唇似乎的确起到了作用，亚美尼亚人没有等来自己预料中的问题，似乎有些失望。

“你真的以为自己能在柏林为所欲为？你连自己身边的人都不认识！” 亚美尼亚人不耐烦起来，将雪茄夹在指间。  
“你能信任Bruno Wolter?”  
稳妥的老兵，也许对国家有些过分忠诚，和所有风化刑警一样，有自己固定光临的老鸨和妓院，收取一点保护费，但适可而止。  
“我们的老客户，时不时还要帮我们处理运河中的无名妓女和街头混混。要不是你一头闯进来，我们一直相安无事。”

"Charlotte Ritter?"  
Lotte? 大胆爱惹祸的打字员小姐，和所有年轻人一样热爱通宵跳舞。穷，但绝不坏。看他的眼神有一丝不加掩饰的爱慕。  
"无证的妓女，Wolter的密探，每次和你交谈之后都会打电话汇报你的全部举动。"

"Elisabeth Behnke?"  
他有一点心虚。自己和寂寞的房东太太的私情有两个月了。但自己既然已经被绑在这里，大概已经没有秘密了。  
“地下共产党员，联络人是Völcker医生。”  
原来自己不是她最大的秘密。  
“你真的以为她只和你一个房客睡过觉吗？”

“你还不明白吗，科隆小鸟？”  
亚美尼亚人面不改色地将雪茄放回唇间：  
“Das ist Berlin.”

“好了，今晚的正事。”  
他听到房间里摄影机吱嘎转动的声音。  
“失去了一个Rath，我们只能用另一个Rath补上了。相信你父亲也不希望自己儿子翘着屁股被操的样子传遍柏林吧。”  
领结饱满、衬衫笔挺、晚礼服一尘不染的亚美尼亚人若无其事地说出粗鲁的字眼。  
“你瞧。一只手总要把另一只手洗干净。”

两个屠夫一样用手巾蒙着脸的打手来解开了他手上和脖子上的束缚，他这才发现自己手腕上和脖子上被系上了带有铁环的皮带，铁环可以轻易地被固定在其他地方。他上半身被脱得只剩下背心。  
他挣扎起来，身体却没有力气。他当然熟悉这感觉，这是能将他从弹震休克中解放的感觉，一小瓶就能让他从战场的剧烈颤抖变成一团暖雾。可现在，他和在战壕中一样害怕，身体却不能反抗，甚至不能逃跑。  
他们轻易地提着他的双手将他从床上拖到了地上，他徒劳的微弱挣扎甚至没有减慢他们的速度。他连呼吸都用不上力气，只是浅而急促地喘息着。陷入漩涡的感觉正慢慢地侵蚀他的意识。  
等他们将他放下，他才发现自己被拖到了一间告解室里，跪在了软垫上。墙壁和软垫都透出腥气。告解室中区隔忏悔者和神父的木格被换成铁丝格，刚好用来固定住他脖子上的铁环和双手。

“这是渎神……”  
他终于说出了今晚的第一句话。他已经知道自己今晚会受尽折磨，他也知道自己的抗议不会让他们停手。但他要说出来，他要让他们知道，他们无论怎么折磨他的身体，都不会把他变得和他们一样。

“Herr Kommissar，没有什么你没有看过的东西。”他无法转动脖子，只知道亚美尼亚人的声音从从这邪恶的告解室外面传来。  
隔着铁丝格，他隐约看到对面坐着一位教士打扮的壮硕的家伙。  
他垂下头将额头靠在铁丝网上，等待着折磨的到来。

“无论人的罪有多么大，主的恩典都更大，悔罪吧。”他不愿意在这种肮脏的时刻想起这些，但在意识的漩涡中，神圣与罪孽交织的木格和家乡神父的话挥之不去。小时候忏悔偷吃家里为过节准备的甜食，十几岁的他几乎绝望地向神父承认自己怀疑上帝是否存在，现在的他心头最沉重的就是和Helga的私情，他信任这个木格就像信任上帝的宽恕本身。他跪下，在黑暗中努力去触及自己心里最脆弱的地方，在自己的脆弱中迟疑着，将自己的脆弱交给神。无论他说出多么罪孽深重的话，他都一定能听到：  
你背负着沉重的负担，孩子，放下吧，耶稣替你承担。

现在呢？

壮硕的家伙，他们叫他圣约瑟，站起来，松开腰带，一手扶着那根半硬起来的东西，穿过铁丝格蹭在他脸上。他幅度有限的挣扎和躲避显然只是增加了对方的刺激，他能感到对方越来越硬了。  
他的右边，告解室外面，摄影机就在近处转动着。和那些偷拍的影片不一样，亚美尼亚人这次要他听见。  
他只听到自己牙齿打颤的声音。另一个世界若隐若现，要将他从这个世界中带走。

在圣约瑟完全硬起来之后，他们突然停止了这场折磨。他再次被两个人从告解室中拖出来，仿佛半梦半醒间，他被他们按着，跪在坚硬的地上，双手和脖子被重新锁在了一根横在离地半米高处的铁杠上。他们甚至没有松开他的腰带就一把把他的裤子扯了下来。他的头垂下，刚才挣扎和惊惧让他额头上满是汗水，现在正缓慢地描过他的眉骨滴在地上。

他的意识是被第一下鞭打唤醒的。清晰的疼痛让漩涡暂时松开了他，他回到了这个世界。  
他咬紧牙，除了喉咙里的低吼之外不泄露出任何声音。

亚美尼亚人踱到了他的面前，继续品味着雪茄。

天主教学校信奉严格的体罚和刚强的日耳曼男孩，警察家庭更是如此。“Gereon今天被抽鞭子了，但他没哭。”如果哥哥向父亲如此报告，那几乎是一种褒奖。父亲会斥责他闯祸，但之后会揉揉他的头发，无声地赞许。

十鞭。  
二十鞭。  
学童时期熟悉的惩罚，现在却令他无法忍受。不，不是因为鞭打太重了，而是因为鞭打太轻了。  
他上过战场，进过战俘营，他知道折磨与拷打是什么感觉。而这不是。鞭子有技巧地抽在他暴露的双臀和大腿上，每一鞭都和上一鞭错开位置，每一鞭的力度都均匀。没有一鞭重到能让他在钻心的疼痛中忘了自己，而是在快要无法忍耐的边缘不断徘徊，愈发提醒他自己是谁，自己在哪，自己如何暴露在这些人面前，如何难以自控地躲闪着鞭子的落下。火烫的感觉烧遍了他的全身，他的羞耻远大于疼痛，而他的身体却对这羞耻起了反应。  
毕竟，亚美尼亚人说的没错，没收回去的影片和照片，他的确是看过的。  
他徒劳地想要将双腿合拢，但就算没有被绑，鞭打也让他失去力气。他挣扎了一会儿，换来的只是由于自己的动作而更不可预料的鞭打。  
三十鞭。  
四十鞭。  
他的软弱应该被惩罚，可在惩罚面前他无比软弱。  
他再也分不清臀上的灼热的疼痛是天主的惩罚还是魔鬼的诱惑。他只知道他屈服了。

主，宽恕我。  
他哆嗦的嘴唇无声地挤出这几个字。

鞭打停止了，五十鞭。

亚美尼亚人蹲下来，低头看着他：  
“并不是很疼，对不对？我说过，我们并不想伤害你。”  
他抬头，汗水已经让他的头发几乎湿透，一缕一缕贴在额前：  
“谁……是……‘我们’？”

亚美尼亚人饶有兴味地看着他，扬了一下眉毛示意：你身后的人。

这同时也向他身后的人示意可以开始了。  
刚刚被鞭打，热痛丝毫未褪的双臀被人抓住分开，他狠狠地咬紧了牙，太阳穴的青筋凸起，忍不住发出了“嘶——”的一声。  
一根坚硬的东西从后面抵了上来。他猜测是圣约瑟，但也可能是刚才抬他的两人中的一人，甚至可能是摄影师——他甚至不知道这房间里究竟有多少人。  
亚美尼亚人将雪茄放在一边，任其慢慢熄灭，从口袋里拿出一副手套戴上，又拿出一支棕色安瓿：  
“我这里有麻醉药，能让你放松，少受点苦。要的话开口就可以。”

身后的人正用力插入。这对两人来说都不容易。

与其要近在咫尺的麻醉药，他倒宁愿能得到一块手绢，一只手套，甚至一块破布来咬住，他怕自己先咬破自己的舌头而受伤。但他知道他不会从对方那里获得任何帮助，除非他自己开口乞讨。

缓慢撕裂的剧痛终于让他松开了紧咬的牙齿，他也无法再在乎亚美尼亚人就在他面前盯着他看，而抬起头发出了压抑的哀吼。长时间的忍耐屏息之后突然的释放，让他立即缺氧。眼泪夺眶而出混杂进他额角的汗水。他最后记得的，是聚起全身的力气与愤怒，咬着牙，死死盯住了亚美尼亚人的眼睛。

～

Gereon睁开眼。  
他躺在自己的床上，Behnke太太煮的咖啡的味道已经充满了这间小小的公寓。早饭通常没有热食，简单的面包和干酪，只有咖啡是热的。咖啡的味道意味着现在是早上七点半。

Gereon有好几分钟没有动，他的身体各处酸痛，头脑中却雾蒙蒙的。他的记忆里逐渐涌现出来难以启齿的场景，但发现自己难以辨别这些是梦还是现实。他越来越惊恐，他不确定哪个更可怕。

他的手代替了他的头脑下定决心，小心翼翼地向身后探去。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 题目“愿神将我碾碎，伸手剪断我的生命”来自约伯记6：9.


End file.
